Fairy Tail: Knight Among Wizards
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Wizards come in all places. But when a Dragonslayer appeares with a swords man looking to make a name in non-magic arts with the help of gathering six new mages, he will join a legendary guild with them and support their adventures. Made with OCs by Myslef and Sonic3461.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wrong Place, Right time**

In a land, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, body and soul and every marketplace. Most magic is only a tool. However, many use their magic to be used for it's true purpose, and devoted themselves to using it to their best potential.

They are known as the wizards, and they banned into magical guilds, and they ban their power for fame and fortune. Many guilds exist in Fiore, but one simple little guild soars high above the rest, one where most countless legends are born. One that will continue to build legends for the future. Its name… Fairy Tail.

 _ **Fairy, where are you going?**_

(A small swarm of glittering fairies hop around in the night sky.)

 _ **I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!**_

(They fly by Natsu in the sky, as a glittering cross was created in the sky. Then the title shows.)

 _ **(Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?**_

(Lucy sees one of the fairies with Plu on a hill under a tree.)

 _ **(Oh yeah!) Though I know it's shouts have caused its overuse.**_

(In a ruined section, Gray sees another fairy as he's leaning against a ruined wall. Daniel takes notice a mile away while playing an ocarina, with a small black dragon on his shoulder.)

 _ **(Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?**_

(Erza sees another fairy as she defeats a monster in a canyon. Gabriel is also taking notice up top with his sword and shield on his back.)

 _ **(Oh yeah!) OH YEAH!**_

(On a cliffside, Natsu is looking as well as he turns and smirks brightly with Happy cheering with his wings.)

 _ **The sun and moon have joined in celebration;**_

(Twilight looks up at the sky as a purple fairy flies by and grabs her rapier staff and starts running.)

 _ **Have you forgotten our affiliation?**_

(Two more fairies pass by the friendly competing Aj and Rainbow as they run after too, Aj flicking her hat and Rainbow pounding her fists)

 _ **When you're not here to share your laughter with me,**_

(Pinkie and Fluttershy also notice two of their own and Pinkie gets excited, grabbing her party Cannon and making confetti and party balloons explode around. She then runs after them with Fluttershy following.)

 _ **I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's:**_

(Rarity flips her hair with crystals generating from her hands, with Spike snorting green flames from his nose and fire energy leaking from his mouth, while he smiled.)

 _ **Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,**_

(Many of the mishaps of Natsu and the gang are shown, even from the original opening.)

 _ **Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,**_

(Erza and Jellal face opposite directions, shifting to the other known fairy tail members.)

 _ **Fairy, where are you going?**_

(Lucy uses one of her keys to summon her spirits in rapid succession.)

 _ **I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!**_

(Daniel's eyes glowed in different elements as he roared as many types of Dragons flew overhead of him and into the skies. Natsu then is shown as he blasts fire in an area to signal the other members.)

 _ **{(Why?!) x3}**_

(All of them face a giant monster like in the opening.)

 _ **"Don't say goodbye!"**_

(Natsu and Erza pass each other on a charge as it shifts back to Happy smiling and the characters are seen near Fairy Tail.)

A train rolled into Onibas station. It was surprisingly empty, only having three passengers. One was a normal boy with brown eyes in a uniform and padded armor with a sword and shield on his back and black hair.

The second was another boy. He has rich spiky raven black hair, with red streaks in them. His attire was a dragon scale black jacket with a red shirt with black streaks, and scaled black boots, and gray pants. His eyes were a mixture of ruby red and sapphire blue. On his hip was a black dragon scale sword hilt with a sharp white blade.

The last one was a girl. She was from the countryside by the looks of it, sporting armored cowboy boots, a ten gallon stetson, and a brown jacket to her legs like in most westerns with a monderd jean skirt.

As the train reached the station, it utterly stopped. The boy with the back sword stood up as an announcement came.

"To all passengers just arriving in Onibas station, be advised. The station has been taken over by a Dark Guild, and all other riders have been evacuated. For your safety, please remain in your car. The Military will handle this crisis. Thank you."

"They don't know what they're dealing with. Dark Guilds are far dangerous than they know." The Raven boy spoke out.

"Man… all I wanted was to get to Magnoia and get to Fairy Tail so I can join." The brown haired boy said.

"Fairy tail?" the gir asked. "Now son, y'know that's a high risk, comin from just an ordinary guy."

"Maybe, but Fairy Tail holds many Legends, and stories that no Guild never holds. Ever since I unlocked my magic, I too wish to enter the Guild and show them the Ultimate Dragon Slayer." The raven boy explained, clenching his fists.

"Me, I just want to show my town that an ordinary guy with great sword talent can make it in Fairy tail. Folks back home think I'm crazy. Me, someone with a Light Elemental Sword, a durable shield and no magic talent at all, making it into Fairy Tail." The brown haired boy explained on his part.

"Five of mah other friends wanna join up too, includin me." The girl explained.

"Since we're all shooting for Fairy Tail, why not travel as a team, when we arrive?" The Raven boy suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." the brown boy said. "Ah, who am I kiddin? Gabriel Prism, professional swordsman of Light Element swords, expert archer, and also good looking."

"Daniel Scale Blaze. Master of the Dragons, and the nine Elements of ancient Dragon Magic." Daniel greeted.

"Miss?" Gabriel said holding his hand out to the girl who took it and stood up, practically over shooting him and Daniel in height.

"HOLY CRAP, YOU'RE TALL!" Gabriel said in shock. "I-I mean, i'd say around 193cm."

"You said it. Never seen a girl go that big…or that strong…" Daniels said.

"What'd you do, work on a farm a lot or something?"

She chuckled. "Y'all can say that."

"Well, guess that does explain the western hat and clothing." Daniel pointed out.

Gabriel then looked around.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"Looking for the emergency release lever. I'm not gonna stand by and let this dark Guild hurt innocent people." Gabriel explained.

Daniel smirked. "Planning to attack the Dark Guild? You have guts."

"Just trying to prove to people I'm not crazy, and I have a good view of the station from here and...OH MY GOD!" Gabriel said as he looked out the window and saw an army of Guild members in front of the train. "I think I found them."

"That ain't the least of what's out there. Look over further!" the girl said.

"No way… are those three who I think they are?" Daniel asked.

There were four members at the hallway. And the one up top, with a scarf and scythe, chuckled as they came in.

"Welcome! Step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies!" he said as they were cornered by the entire guild.

"They haven't even noticed us, are you sure we're safe here?" Daniel said.

"It looks like they're more focused on them than us." Gabriel said.

"Whoa, there are so many of them!" the blonde girl in the orange shirt.

"Stay quiet, I'm gonna find that lever." Gabriel said.

"Right, we'll just listen." Daniel said.

"You fiend… I take it you're Erigor?" the red haired girl in armor said as the one on top chuckled.

"Come on, Natsu, wake up!" The busty blond stated as she was shaking the knocked out pink haired boy.

"Good luck with that. With the train, mobile and your shaking, it's a motion sickness three times combo." A blue talking cat stated.

"I'm not a vehicle!" she said in shock.

The one in front with the blue and white coat snarled. "You. You're the reason I got in trouble with Erigo. Get up." he demanded, and the boy snapped out of it.

"Huh. I know that voice." He said as he got up.

"We're not threatened by any of you! Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!" The red haired demanded.

"Lullaby?!" Daniel gasped in shock.

"The cursed melody of death?! I've heard the stories, but why do they have it?" Gabriel said as Erigor took to the air.

"He flew!" the blonde said.

"It's wind magic!" the cat stated.

He landed on a speaker.

"You plan on playing the Lullaby song!?" The red haired gasped.

"No, he's gonna broadcast it on the PA system, but why?" Gabriel asked.

"This is not good. So many innocent people will die." Daniel growled. "We have to stop him before they broadcast it."

Gabriel shattered a glass panel and found the release lever as Erigor was still talking.

"Thousands of civilians have gathered here to see a glimpse of the action. If I broadcast the volume enough, I'll be able to wipe out everyone in the city with my melody of death!" He laughed evilly.

"That bastards crazy…" Gabriel said trying to grab the lever. All the while he heard what Eisenwald movies were and how the others were against it.

"You guys are completely insane!" the blonde shouted.

"Were rolling in a new age of darkness." the man in the white jacket said kneeling to the ground and placing a hand on his shadow. "The time it gets here, you flies will be long gone!"

"Gabriel, what's holding up?" Daniel growled, not wanting to hear this any longer.

The tendrils of blackness barreled to the blonde.

"I can't open it, it's jammed!" Gabriel said before the pink haired boy finally recovered and smashed the shadows with fire.

"It's you again." the guy said.

"I knew I recognized that voice." The pink haired boy stated, with the flames dying down in his fist.

"Natsu, you're back to normal!" the blonde said.

"Wow, looks like we got ourselves a party, huh?" He smirked.

"No, Natsu, these are the people we have to fight!" She stated, and he pounded his fist on his palm.

"Like I said, it's a party." he said.

"Cmon you stupid lever! Daniel gimme a hand!" Gabriel said as they both pulled.

"No good, gonna have to ram the door." Daniel said as the girl walked in front and rolled her sleeves up.

"You fellas might wanna step back." She said.

The two looked at one another before stepping back. An orange circle conferred on her legs as with one infused roundhouse kick, the doors busted outwards and flew right into the rear of the guild.

"What the…?!" Erigor shouted by the sudden burst of the door.

As the smoke cleared, the three came out.

"Someone say something about a party?" Gabriel asked. "Too bad. If I was invited, id would've brought chips."

"Who the hell are you three!?" Erigor demanded.

"Three wizards and warriors who are gonna kick your sorry asses!" Daniel growled. "We won't let you broadcast Lullaby! We're gonna make sure you and your Guild is wiped out from existence!"

"Whoa, dial back the anger, man." Gabriel said.

Erigor sneeered. " _I don't have time for any more flies, they're already in the trap. But I won't rest until they hear it too."_ he thought.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer, you'd better be ready!" the blonde said.

"I leave them all to you! Show them the power of the Dark Guild Eisenwald!" Erigor said vanishing.

"Great, he bolted." Gabriel said. "Hey! At least two of you have to go after him over there!"

"I know that! Natsu, Gray! Follow Erigor and stop him!" The red haired demanded.

The two, now named Natsu and Gray glared angrily at one another.

"What did I just say!?" The woman snapped angrily.

"Aye!" the two saluted and bolted after him, leaving the group.

"Hey, two of em ran! There goin after Erigor!" one member said.

"I got them!" a man in a pharaoh hat said propelling upwards. "I, the great rayule, shall deal with them!"

"I'm coming with you, I have some business to attend with the pink haired one." The other from before said as he vanished in the shadows.

"We'll catch up with them later once we've dealt with the rest of them here." The red haired said.

"Three girls and two boys up against an entire army!?" The blond asked in shock, as the men chuckled evilly.

"Momma said never to hit girls, but I can make an exception." One sneered smirking.

"Hate to break it to you guys over there behind us, but those three ladies ain't gonna be so cute when we're done with them." The one in front snickered with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, well you have another thing coming." Daniel glared as he pulled his blade out and spun it around, like Ryuko in Kill la Kill does before pointing it at the evil Guild, as the blade shined in the sun.

The blonde on the other hand was acting innocent and trying to look pretty, even using one of her arms to raise her rack up to make it look bigger.

"Oh, without my stunning beauty, i'll be totally helpless." The girl said.

"This is no time to be daydreaming, Lucy!" The cat stated in panic.

"Let's do this!" the red haired said as a magic circle appeared.

"Come on!" Gabriel said getting his round shield and drew his light sword and assumed a stance similar to Link's master sword.

Out of the circle, a blade appeared in white smoke from the red circle.

"It came out of thin air! A magic sword!" The girl, now named Lucy stated in shock.

"If you insult the Fairy Tail Guild, none of you will ever live to see tomorrow!" She stated in a threat.

The guild only laughed and charged with magic swords of their own. "Dream on, girl! We have plenty of magic swordsman with us!"

The woman didn't even flinch to the numbers, but in one single strike, she took out the whole upcoming group without a sweat.

"She took them out in just one hit!" Lucy gasped.

"Amazing. She's so powerful." Gabriel said in awe.

"Truly impressive indeed. She's a true wizard." Daniel said impressed with her skills.

She roared and jumped into another group and took them out in one swipe.

"We'll show you!" One snapped as three fired three beams of magic at her. Before she could dodge, Daniel jumped in front of her.

"Milady." He smirked and faced the beams. He smashed his fists as his eyes turned dragon and grew black and purple mix, and shouted. " **Shadow Dragon Roar!"** He fired a dark beam of Shadow Dragon magic and blasted the three back, knocking them out.

"Show Off." Gabriel said as guys surrounded him.

"Well, guess that makes you the weak one." one said.

"You sure about that?" Gabriel asked.

They laughed and charged in.

"Your funeral." Gabriel said as he parried one sword and blocked the other with his shield, wheeling around and countering all four strikes as he battled them all at once. His sword then glowed as he did a familiar move, spinning around as his sword took out all of them.

"Impressive moves." Daniel smirked at his alley.

"I've had some inspiration from a certain Swordsman out in the world." Gabriel said. "Incoming!"

The red haired switched to a spear and blew more of the group back.

"Now it's a spear!" Lucy called.

She knocked most of them out as she turned her weapon into two small swords and continued to attack the dark Guild.

"It turned into twin swords." one member in the back said.

"I've never seen anyone able to requip items as fact as this chick." the other said.

"Requip? What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Let me explain, pretty girl." Gabriel said. "Weapons like my light sword and Hylian Circle Shield ist as different as any normal magic."

"Exactly." the cat said. "The user can summon their weapons from another dimension. It's called Requip." he explained.

"It's pretty cool to see someone do it that fast, huh?" Gabriel asked.

"You said it." Lucy said.

"You two ain't seen nothing yet, Erza's just getting warmed up." The cat said with white eyes staring.

"Huh? She's…?" Gabriel asked.

"Erza?" The member in the back said.

"At least take the big girl out!" another member said. "Don't care how tall she is, bowl her over!"

"Son, y'dont ever try t'mess with a girl like me." The girl stated glaring at them.

"Like Hell I care! Get her!" He shouted as they charged.

"Tried ta warn ya." she said. The familiar ring returned in her legs as she blasted forward and kicked the group in rapid succession in multiple angles, knocking them out and breaking their ribs, necks and legs.

"Whoa! What Kind of magic is that?!" Lucy asked.

"Don't ask me, even I don't know what that is!" The cat stated in shock.

"Wh-what the hell even is this chick?" a member asked.

"Right, ah never introduced myself on the train." The girl said as she stepped forward. "Mah name is Applejack, or Aj for short."

"Nice name. Fits." Gabriel said.

Lucy then reached for some keys on her belt. "It's time for me to kick butt too!" she said.

"Why do have to go and steal the spotlight from her?" The cat asked.

"Uh, I don't know what those keys will do or even help her…" Daniel said.

"What, you never seen a Gate Key before?" Gabriel asked leaving Daniel confused. "Just watch." he smirked.

Lucy swung the key. "Open Gate of Giant Crab! Cancer!" She shouted and slammed the key to the ground, as it opened a portal and summoned a man with crab legs on his back and pairs of scissors, with a crab theme.

"What the…?" Daniel was bewildered and confused by the creature in front of him.

"I'm a Celestial Wizard, for your information." Lucy said. "I can summon Spiritual creatures with these keys."

"Uh, you plan on having him battle? No offense, but he doesn't look like one that can fight." Daniel said.

"Need me to take these guys and prove him wrong, baby?" The crab man asked Lucy.

"Yeah, and take them out with style!" Lucy sneered with a smirk.

"I ain't never seen such a stupid haircut!" One shouted.

"You look like an idiot!" another said charging.

"Whoa, baby." The crab man looked at them and zipped past them, while snipping. Their weapons and hairs were cut down.

"...ok, I Guess I have to give him credit. That was pretty impressive, just fighting with just scissors." Daniel said, surprised.

"I agree, very impressive." Erza said.

"Thanks, but it was no big deal." Lucy said before turning and giving a thumbs up in joy. "All right, I totally scored points with her!"

"That's what you were going for?!" the cat asked.

"However, this crab spirit of yours…" Erza said. "The way he calls you baby, i find that to be insulting."

"Points unscored…!" Lucy said with a face.

"Ouch…" Gabriel said.

"Whoa, uh...ma'am." The crab man said in surprise.

"I'm getting tired of playing around with these losers." Daniel said. "Erza is it, how about we show these guys the true power of a Wizard?"

"I agree. But you might end up to stunned to even move." Erza said. The same circle appeared at her feet and she glowed intensely, overtaken by a flash of light as something exploded outward.

Gabriel shielded himself with his shield. "Is she Stripping?! I hate peeping!"

"Join the Club!" Daniel said as he too looked away, not wanting to see her like that.

"Wow! Her armor's disappearing!" One guy said as they all blushed and had hearts in their eyes at the show.

"You city folk have no sense'o dignity…" AJ said before seeing what was happening in. "What in the name of..?"

Silver armor was reappearing everywhere on her body, even sprouting wings.

"Most Magic swordsmen like yourself, Gabriel, can only switch your weapons. But Erza can change her armor to enhance her abilities. It's a talent only she possesses. It's what makes her special. A technique called...the Knight!" The cat explained.

Erza's new armor was very stunning, and showed her knight pride. The armor was silver and it showed her strength, even pushing her bust up.

"Whoa…" Gabriel said peeking out a little.

"Oh wow!" Lucy said in awe as the enemies were still drolling over her sexy look.

"That does it. I have my boundaries of enemies, but I cross the line with perverted people like you all!" Daniel growled.

"Now, Dance My Swords!" ERza asid as dozens of swords appeared.

"I knew it! It has to be her!" The one in the back said.

"All you perverts are going down!" Daniel said slamming his fists and making his eyes white and dragon again.

"Ack! Wait...I'm still in the middle of…!" Gabriel said.

"Circle Sword!" Erza said swiping her blades forward.

" **Solar Dragon Roar!"** Daniel shouted as he blasted a golden white beam from his mouth.

"Oh crap…!" Gabriel said as he raised his shield and both attacks hit him and the entire army remaining.

"Wow, they took all of them down in a single attack…" Lucy said in awe.

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" the other rear member said as he charged.

"No byard! Do you have any idea who those two are?!" the first one said before Gabriel jumped into the air and intercepted him.

"Remember me?!" Gabriel said.

"What?! How did he…?" Daniel asked.

Gabriel threw his shield Captain America style and hit Byard, bouncing him over to Applejack who hit him straight in the crotch and made him skid on the ground, unconscious.

"Oooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning." The cat cringed.

"Oh wow! I think I'm in love!" Lucy gushed.

"Uh, if you're falling for me, I don't really do girls, but not gonna lie, you're really cute and all…" Gabriel said.

"Not you stupid, Erza!" Lucy snapped.

"Ouch. Shutdown." Daniel said.

"I'm used to it…" Gabriel said. "But that doesn't seem to matter in her presence, I knew it was you. Erza Scarlet, otherwise know as.."

"The Queen of the Fairies…. Titania Erza!" The last grunt shouted. "Forget this! I'm outta here!" He ran off as Erza turned back to her regular armor.

"Good riddance." Daniel said. "Gotta say, Erza. You were amazing with your skills in power and magic."

"Thank you, uh…" Erza said tipping over before Gabriel got her.

"Whoa, take it easy. I got you." Gabriel said.

"Thanks." She thanked as she supported herself on him.

"Any time. Probably over did it on the way here." Gabriel said.

"You're right, and so was Gray. I should haven't used so much of my magic with the mobile." She said.

"I can help with that." Daniel said as she smashed his fists and his eyes glowed white again.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"Relax. This won't hurt her." He assured. " **Solar Dragon regeneration."** He placed his hands on her as a white glow enveloped her. She felt her magic return. As the light faded, Daniel kneeled and panted, but Erza was now back at full power.

"Thats amazing…" Erza said in amazement.

"I knew something was familiar about him… he's just like Natsu!" the cat said.

"Wait, Natsu…?" Gabriel said. "Now I get it… you're Happy, his buddy right?"

"Yep." Happy nodded. "Even still, it's amazing to his power. I never thought I would actually meet another dragon Slaying Wizard."

"He used light and dark elements." Gabriel said. "Wait, I remember someone say there was someone out there who could use all elements in Dragon Slayer arts. Thats you right? Daniel Scale Blaze, who they call you the Elemental Dragon Master?"

Daniel chuckled lightly as he got up. "Yeah, that's me."

"Wow! I can't believe you're actually here! Natsu is a big fan of you! He read so much about you!" Happy exclaimed.

"And you, Gabriel, right?" Erza asked. "The way you use that Light Sword, and the round shield, it's almost like a legendary hero i've heard about that is far away in another land."

"You mean Link? From Hyrule that ruled thousands of years ago?" Lucy asked.

"That's right. You can say I'm his reincarnation." Gabriel answered getting awed looks. "Ahaha, I'm just kidding, I like to be him though. He don't need magic, or any sort of trick. All he needs is his sword, shield, arrows , bombs and potions."

"As much as I would love to get to know you all more, we have something important to attend to." Erza said.

"Right. Let's split up. I'll go with AJ and help Gray, you guys go find Natsu and keep that shadow guy off him." Gabriel said

"In the meantime, I'll go and warn the civilians. Lucy, you go with Daniel." Erza said to the busty blond.

"Who me?" Lucy asked.

"Just do it!" Erza snapped.

"Whatever you say!" Lucy cried out in panic. "I don't wanna make you angry! Let's go, Daniel!" Lucy grabbed him and dashed off.

"Good luck." Erza said as he watched them run off.

"Cmon, AJ, lets hoff it to the iceman." Gabriel said.

"Why'd ya call him that?" AJ asked.

"Hey! Whoever called me Iceman, I know it's you, lava brain!" they heard a shout from the other corridor.

"That's why. From what I gathered on Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray don't get along because they are fire and Ice mages." Gabriel explained.

They ran to a control room and saw Gray facing down Rayule.

"Hey, Ice Make Mage. Need some help with this mummy rip off?" Gabriel's asked.

"Well, better than that hot head of a fire mage." Gray pointed out.

"I heard that, Ice princess!" Natsu shouted from afar.

"It's amazing how you can both hear those insults." Gabriel said.

"I'd prefer you all worry about yourselves!" Ryule said as his cloths made Aj and Gabriel dodge. They headed towards gray, who quickly slammed his hands together and made cold air burst out.

"Oh yeah, here we go." Gabriele said.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted as a clover ice barrier blocked the attack.

"He's an Ice Mage!?" Ryule asked in shock.

"Ice Make: Knuckle!" Gray shouted again as ice fists hit him hard and bashed him through the wall.

"Good hit." Aj said.

"Thanks." Gray nodded. He turned back to the thug. "Now, I'm giving you one last chance! What are you planning to do with Lullaby!?"

Ryule chuckled. "It's already too late. Erigor has put the shield up already."

"A wind barrier?" Gabriel said. "So they weren't planning to play it here, but further up…. No, Erigor's headed for clover!"

"Clover?" Gray asked.

"Think about it, what's going down there?" Gabriel asked as Gray got it.

"He's gonna play Lullaby in front of the Guild Masters?!" Gray shouted in shock.

"You catch on quick." Ryule chuckled. "Once Lullaby is played in front of the Guild masters, every guild in existence will be destroyed and without them, all the guilds will be defenseless!"

"Is this what you mean by taking revenge on those who wronged you? You people are sick." Gabriel said.

"He's right, and when you mes with the Guild Masters, you mess with all of us. They maybe old fogeys, but they're the closest things we've got to parents!" Garay said as Rayule was instantly frozen.

"Whoa, bit much." Gabriel said.

"He'll live, I just froze his outer body. The Ice will thaw in a few short hours." Gray said.

"Ah just Hope Daniels doing ok on his end with Natsu." AJ said.

Meanwhile…

Natsu was running around and tried to find Erigor, but no luck. Enraged, he started blasting the walls with his fire.

"COME OUT! COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Natsu roared.

"Jeez, has this kid ever heard of a door?" Kage said as Daniel tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Looking to get a fan of mine? Not very smart." Daniel said.

Kage react by launching his Shadow Magic, but it stopped for some reason.

"No, you're like that flame idiot too?" he asked in shock.

Daniel smirked. "Bingo." He blasted forward and smashed his fist into his face, making him fly back and crash into a wall.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Happy cheered.

Natsu then crashed through.

"Who just called me a flame idi… Holy freakin…!" Natsu gawking noticing Daniel.

"You must be Natsu, the Fire dragon Slayer, am I right?" Daniel asked.

"Natsu! This is the guy we've heard in our travels! The one you admire!" Happy exclaimed flying around him.

"Holy crap, he is!" Natsu said. "I wanted to ask you one thing, and it's not your autograph. Do you know where he is?"

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"Igneel, I'm looking for him. He's a fire Dragon." Natsu explained.

"Oh, him." Daniel smiled, remembering that name of the dragon. "I can't say i've seen him yet, it's like he's vanished with all the other dragons."

"Oh." Natsu frowned.

"Don't worry. I know you'll find him." Daniel assured placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If you two are done bonding…" Gabriel said picking up Kage. "We got a problem outside."

 **Next time on Fairy Tail…!**

Natsu: I'm gonna beat the crap outta that windbag!

Daniel: You got that right! How about we team up and show him how we Dragon Slayer Wizards do it!?

Gabriel: Everyone is so focused on magic, it's why I want to prove people that you don't need magic to be a hero.

Erza: I know how you feel. Why don't you prove those two wrong and follow them with Applejack?

Gray: You guys do wanna join Fairy Tail, right?

Gabriel: More than you ever know.

Daniel: I want to show everyone how strong I am, and prove to be the strongest Dragon Slaying Wizard there is!

Natsu: Well that sounds like a challenge! I'm all fired up!

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Time between Life and Death**

Previously on Fairy Tail, Natsu and his friends have encountered new and powerful warriors and wizards. They battle against Erigor and his goons. They prove to be too strong against his army and were defeated. However, they recently discovered Erigor's true plan with Lullaby. Now, time is running out, and with a wind barrier trapping them, they were trapped.

Will the heroes be able to stop Erigor and prevent him from playing Lullaby? Find out now.

 _ **Fairy, where are you going?**_

(A small swarm of glittering fairies hop around in the night sky.)

 _ **I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!**_

(They fly by Natsu in the sky, as a glittering cross was created in the sky. Then the title shows.)

 _ **(Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?**_

(Lucy sees one of the fairies with Plu on a hill under a tree.)

 _ **(Oh yeah!) Though I know it's shouts have caused its overuse.**_

(In a ruined section, Gray sees another fairy as he's leaning against a ruined wall. Daniel takes notice a mile away while playing an ocarina, with a small black dragon on his shoulder.)

 _ **(Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?**_

(Erza sees another fairy as she defeats a monster in a canyon. Gabriel is also taking notice up top with his sword and shield on his back.)

 _ **(Oh yeah!) OH YEAH!**_

(On a cliffside, Natsu is looking as well as he turns and smirks brightly with Happy cheering with his wings.)

 _ **The sun and moon have joined in celebration;**_

(Twilight looks up at the sky as a purple fairy flies by and grabs her rapier staff and starts running.)

 _ **Have you forgotten our affiliation?**_

(Two more fairies pass by the friendly competing Aj and Rainbow as they run after too, Aj flicking her hat and Rainbow pounding her fists)

 _ **When you're not here to share your laughter with me,**_

(Pinkie and Fluttershy also notice two of their own and Pinkie gets excited, grabbing her party Cannon and making confetti and party balloons explode around. She then runs after them with Fluttershy following.)

 _ **I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's:**_

(Rarity flips her hair with crystals generating from her hands, with Spike snorting green flames from his nose and fire energy leaking from his mouth, while he smiled.)

 _ **Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,**_

(Many of the mishaps of Natsu and the gang are shown, even from the original opening.)

 _ **Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,**_

(Erza and Jellal face opposite directions, shifting to the other known fairy tail members.)

 _ **Fairy, where are you going?**_

(Lucy uses one of her keys to summon her spirits in rapid succession.)

 _ **I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!**_

(Daniel's eyes glowed in different elements as he roared as many types of Dragons flew overhead of him and into the skies. Natsu then is shown as he blasts fire in an area to signal the other members.)

 ** _{(Why?!) x3}_**

(All of them face a giant monster like in the opening.)

 _ **"Don't say goodbye!"**_

(Natsu and Erza pass each other on a charge as it shifts back to Happy smiling and the characters are seen near Fairy Tail.)

They saw the wind barrier outside.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Gabriel sked.

"Kage could dispel it, but if someone hadn't gone overboard and knocked him out cold…." Gray said looking at Daniel.

"How was I supposed to know he knew how to take the barrier down?" Daniel countered. "Besides, Natsu had the right idea to knock the crap out of him too."

"Ah man… If only there was something that could tunnel under ground around the barrier…" Gabriel said.

"Tunnel underground? Hold on…" Happy said before…

"AAAAAAH!"

"Happy, what was that for?!" Gabriel asked.

"I just remembered something I was trying to tell Lucy!" Happy said.

"What? Oh, before when you were calling me weird on the way here?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, look!" Happy said showing a golden key.

"A golden Zodiac key?" Gabriel said.

"How'd you get your paws on Virgo's key!? Didn't anyone tell you it's not right to steal!?" Lucy snapped, pulling his lips.

"But I didn't steal it. Virgo told me to give it to you." Happy explained as Lucy let go.

"Who's Virgo?" Natsu asked.

"Also known as the Maiden constellation?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, wasn't she that big gorilla looking maid?" Natsu guessed.

"Her contract with Everlue ended as soon as he was arrested, and so she came to me saying she wanted to start a new contract with Lucy." Happy said.

"Great, I get a big ugly spirit." Lucy moaned.

"You shouldn't insult spirits you know. They too have feeling you know." Gabriel said.

"He's right. Spirits maybe different, but you shouldn't insult the way they look." Daniel added.

"And Virgo can help i…" Happy said before his face was grabbed by Lucy.

"Shut up! Why can't you meow like every other cat?" Lucy snapped.

"She is surprisingly terrifying…" Gabriel said.

"Must've learned it from Erza." Natsu said.

"But Happy's right y'know. Can't Virgo drill holes?" Gabriel asked as the others were in shock except AJ.

"Yep, she can. Twilight always told us." Aj said.

"Another one of your friends to get into Fairy Tail?" Daniel asked.

"Ah'll tell ya all about em later." AJ said.

"You're so smart you guys, why didn't happy say anything about it earlier?" Lucy said.

"You were pinching his face." Gabriels pointed out.

"Yeah, and I don't like getting my face pinched." Happy pointed out.

"My deepest apologies. I'll do anything to gain your forgiveness. Please, can I have the key?" Lucy begged.

"Give me some fish, and we'll call it even." Happy said.

"Just call her already." Daniel said as Lucy grabbed the key.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial Spirits!" Lucy chanted as a golden glow surrounded her. "And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy finished and slammed the key down. The earth drilled and a young cute girl with pink hair and wearing a maiden outfit with chains on her wrists was summoned.

"You summoned me, Mistress? What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Who're you?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, what's up Virger? Man you look great. You lost weight." Natsu greeted the spirit.

"My names Virgo. I am happy to be of service." Virgo said.

"What is with her?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe ya didn't know this, but Virgo is able ta change her from based on whatever his or her master desires." AJ said.

"I don't know. I kinda liked you all big and tough looking." Natsu reminded.

"Did you?" Virgo questioned. "Well then," In a gold light, she grew and looked buff and huge. "I can change if you like." She spoke in a deep voice.

"Woah!" Daniel jumped back. "Guess you were right on changing her form!"

"I know! But this is ridiculous! Lucy!" Gabriel called.

"Don't listen to him! I am your mistress and I like your other form better!" Lucy shouted as Virgo changed back.

"As you wish, Mistress." She said.

"Look, we're in a bit of a jam right now, so maybe you can drill first and organize a contract later?" Gabriel asked.

"Whatever the mistresses friends desire, I will do for her." Virgo said.

"One thing though, I can't really have you call me mistress." Lucy said as Virgo eyed the whip on Lucy's belt.

"How about I call you queen?" Virgo asked.

"No." She deplaned.

"What about princess?" She guessed and Lucy liked it.

"Oh yeah, that's more like it." She smiled happily.

"Princess? Yeah right." Gray deplaned, as he and Natsu were shadowed.

"Hurry it up ladies." Natsu said.

"Yes sir." Virgo nodded and drilled underground.

"Yeah, that's more like it." Gabriel said jumping in and popping out on the other side. The others climbed out of the hole and the wind from the barrier was pulsing wind all over the city.

"Looks like we made it out!" Gray called.

"Wow! This wind is crazy!" Lucy shouted.

"Princess, I'll keep your panties from showing!" Virgo called as she helped Lucy keep her skirt down, but her own was flowing, giving it a good view, but Daniel and Gabriel looked away like before, but Gray was too stunned to look away.

"You just worry about your own!" Lucy called.

"Oh...wow." Gray muttered, head red and steaming.

"Man, sometimes people can be pervy intentionally…" Gabriel said.

"One thing that I hate my life, when it's not dark Guilds." Daniel said to him.

"But you'll never make it in time…" Kage said stirring. "Erigor's half way to Clover."

"If I know any better, Natsu will stop him." Gabriel said. "Hey wait, he, happy and Daniel are already gone."

"They left already?" Gray asked.

"Man, I'm left in the dust again." Gabriel said.

"I take it you've never been born with magic talents." Erza said.

"Almost every single guy in this kingdom has something special. Not me, I'm practically one of the odd guys out. People think that because they have magic, it makes them strong and indestructible. It's something like that, that's gonna get them killed." Gabriel said.

"Ah don't think that way." AJ said.

"You dont?" Gabriel asked.

"Mah Leg Magics just buffing up mah power in my step. Just normal enhancements like strengths and element and effect. You and I are basically alike. Ah know from experience that all it takes isn't just magic when you've got skill to fight with your fists or even get a sword. Ah can see potential in ya, partner." Aj smiled.

"You both can go after them." Erza said.

"Yeah, you guys do wanna join fairy tail, right? Can't see a better reason to get in than showing dragon boy up." Gray said smiling lightly.

"Yeah but, how do you catch up to two dragon slayers?" Lucy asked.

"Got that covered." Gabriel said whistling as a horse came out all armored and saddled.

"A horse?" Erza asked.

"Link doesn't go anywhere without Epona. Who needs magic to get around when you have literal horsepower?" Gabriel smirked as he climbed on his horse. "AJ, you coming?"

She nodded and climbed on as well, holding his waist tight to make sure she doesn't fall off.

They rode and caught up to Natsu and Daniel, who weren't hard to find as they sent up a signal flare. It seems the ride over passed the time of the battle. Erigor was swathed in wind, and Natsu was pissed enough to have flames all around him as the wind was breaking the wind apart.

"We caught up!" AJ said.

"And Natsu looks pissed." Gabriel said.

"You said it. He got so angry about that Storm Mail he's covered in flames now." Happy said.

"With his sheer anger and Dragon Magic, he was able to unlock the strongest flame magic known in fire magic. The flames of Emotion." Daniel explained.

"It isn't enough though. Hey, I got it!" Gabriel said. "Natsu!"

He turned his head to Gabriel.

"You stink, maybe you should leave this to me or gray." Gabriel called.

"Yeah, you should hand the torch over, cause you're never gonna win." Happy said as natsu was blank for a second.

"You two are gonna regret that…" Daniel said.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO JUST SAY!?" Natsu roared angrily and the flames exploded and grew even more intense.

"Nope, I'm not! Because that was my plan all along!" Gabriel said.

"It was?" Daniel aid.

"How was it possible?" Erigor asked as his wind was cleared.

"Natsu's flames grew very intense and it joined with the wind, making it heat up. Because of the heat, the wind was more attracted to low pressure, and that dissipated it." Happy said.

"And now, Erigor's ripe for th' finishing touch." AJ said.

"So let's get to it!" Gabriel said drawing his sword and charging in.

"No, stop! You can't hurt me if you just possess a sword!" Erigor shouted.

"There are ways to take you down, even without magic!" Gabriel shouted.

"Ya can't underestimate us, partner!" AJ said. "Because we can take it!"

"Natsu, let's attack together when there's an opening we need!" Daniel called as he readied his Dragon Magic.

"You got it!" Natsu replied.

Gabriel's sword shined and he spun into Erigor with another signature spin attack and tossed him over to Applejack who leaped into the air.

"Dynamic….!" AJ said doing an axe kick on Erigor. "Bronco Buster!" Her strong kick send him flying and this was the Dragon Slayers were waiting for.

"Natsu, NOW!" Daniel shouted.

Natso charged in head first and hit Erigor with a flaming headbut.

"Then again, I don't need to act. It's already done." Daniel said.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Edge!" Natsu shouted and blasted him upwards, with flames slicing him.

"My turn!" Daniel shouted as he slammed his fists. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A beam of electrical Energy blasted Erigor, shocking and paralyzing him.

"Incredible…" Erigor thought. "Dragonslayers do exist, and people can beat a mage without magic or even use it at all!" He fell head first into the ground, now knocked out.

"That's how we do it!" Gabriel smirked.

"Awesome job, Natsu!" Daniel high fived his fellow Dragon slayer.

"Indeed so." Erza said as the others appeared.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Natsu called.

"I'm proud of you all. Well done." Erza smiled as she jumped out of the mobile with Lucy and the others.

"Hey, wait. Shouldn't you be tired after using all of your magic with that mobile and the battle?" Natsu questioned.

"Daniel was kind enough to restore my magic after the battle against Erigor's goons." Erza explained. "His skills as a Dragon Slayer Wizard is amazing."

Suddenly, in an instant, the mobiel drove off with Kage having the Lullaby and the mobiled.

"Oh, crap!" Gabriels siad.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down, flies!" Kage laughed as he drove off.

"Got no time to waste, let's go!" Daniel said.

As they ran and rode, AJ thought to her sled.

"Ah don't like playing catchup, but knowing her, she'd probably seek a master out directly if he want in…" AJ said.

At clover…

In a forest, A kid with green hair and purple clothing jumped from a branch and landed on the ground in a flip.

"Man… I leave Twilight for one second and yet she goes running off. I wish she would just relax for once." The boy sighed.

Kage then came up and bumped into him.

"Hey! Would it kill you to…" he said as he saw Kage.

"Oh, sorry. I was just on my way to perform to the guild masters for a song of mine." Kage said. "Perhaps you'd like to…?"

"You know you can't fool me." the boy said glaring at him.

"Huh?" Kage said.

"I've spent a long time listening to Twilight read dozens of magic scrolls and stuff. Thats Lullaby, isn't it?" the boy glared, pointing at the wooden skull flute.

"Damn, didn't think anyone would figure it out. In that case, one side. No way a kid like you could…" Kage said before the boy was right behind him and kicked the flute out of his hands and caught it. Seeing it now, Kage saw along the boy's arms...were visibly purple scales.

"N..no way...y...you're…" Kage spoke in shock. "A dragon slayer?"

"Not a dragon slayer, A dragon. Half-dragon, actually." The boy spoke.

"A drakon, it would seem." said a voice as a small old man came out.

"You must be master Makarov, of Fairy Tail." Kage said.

"I'm lucky, Twilight was looking all over for you and… is that a sorcerer weekly issue?" The boy asked the old wizard.

A few feet from them on a cliff, Natsu and the others have spotted Kage with Makarov and the boy.

"It's the old man! And there's a kid with him!" Natsu pointed out.

"Look! The kid has Lullaby!" Erza pointed in shock.

"On his arm, are those...dragon scales?" Daniel asked.

"Ya noticed off the spot? Then ah guess no point in telling ya. That there's Spike, Twi's assistant, he's a Drakon." AJ Said.

"Drakon? You mean a half man, half dragon?" Gray asked in surprise.

"Shhh." The group jolted by the sudden shush and they turned to see a fat man in a pink dress, with little fairy wings and some lipstick. "I think it's getting to the good part."

This made Natsu and Gray cridge.

"Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, I take it?" Gabriel asked.

"Why yes. My your four boys look yummy. So adorable.~" Bob smiled seductively to the four, as Natsu and Gray held each other in fright and paled as Daniel's face turned green and held his mouth.

"Urk! Guys, I think i'm gonna be sick!" He spoke in a moan.

"Motion doesn't make you sick, but those thoughts do?" Gabriel said.

"Y-you don't seem weirded out…" Daniel said.

"Yeah, I don't swing that way, but it really doesn't bother me." Gabriel said.

"Wouldja keep it down? Bob's right, y'know." said a man in spiked gear.

"Hey, he's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy said.

"He's the master, Goldmine." Erza said.

"Spike!" said a voice as a female mage in purple wizard garments ran up to the three. "There you are! I was looking for-" She gasped when she saw Lullaby in his hands.

"Uh oh, here comes the part where she misunderstands things…" AJ said.

"What the heck, Spike!? How did you get your hands on Lullaby! I taught you that it's very dangerous to handle!" The girl snapped angrily at him.

"I-it wasn't my fault! It was him!" Spike said pointing to Kage. "He was planning to play it!"

"Thats right, and I just need one song to change everything!" Kage said.

"Nothing will change." Makarov said.

"Huh?" Kage said. "So you know..?"

"Nothing will ever change if you follow the darkness within your heart. The best way to change is to live to the fullest." Makarov said.

Kage then smiled and knelt down.

"Master!" The Fairy Tail mages called and ran to him, with the others following.

"You did it, Gramps!" Natsu cheered.

"Deep words alright." Daniel nodded with a smile.

"I'll say." Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"Hm? And who do we have here? A young warrior and mage?" The old Fairy Tail Master questioned the two newcomers.

"You could say that. Its an honor, Master Makarov." Gabriel said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Daniel bowed to the head master.

"I hear you want to join my guild, Gabriel was it?" Makarov Asked.

"More than you would know. And you may know why." Gabriel said.

"I can see it. You want to show the world that even a warrior like yourself with no magic at all, can make it by with just his wits and weapons. The Spirit of the Hero of Hyrule is in you, even if you aren't exactly him." Makarov said smiling.

"Thank you sir. That means a lot to me." Gabriel smiled by his words.

"Master Makarov," He looked at the young raven dragon slayer. "I too wish to become part of Fairy Tail. I want to show everyone the true strength that lies within my soul and show the world that I will become the most strongest Dragon Slayer Wizard there ever was."

"Daniel, if strengths all you care about in being a dragon Slayer…" Spike said. "What happens when you are the strongest and no one's left to beat you?"

"I..well…" Daniel said.

"There's a saying I remember other Drakons say, I think…" Spike said. "If a dragon's flame is really hotter than everything else, there will be nothing left it can challenge."

"I...never knew that…" Daniel said looking at his hand. "All my life, I just wanted to show those who disgrace me that I can be strong. People from my home never thought I can be the strongest wizard...I…"

Lullaby then glowed in Spike's hands as an errie laugh came from it.

"Uh oh… I should've snapped this thing when I had the chance… better throw it!" Spike siad tossing it into the air as a purple magic circle appeared and from the flute appeared a large wood demon.

" **I've grown tired of waiting around for someone to play my song. I shall devour your souls myself!** " It spoke out in a demonic voice.

"Spike! What did you just do?!" Twilight said.

"I didn't do anything, it just glowed and I threw it away and it transformed into...that thing!" Spike said.

"Guess were in a pickle." Bob said.

"It's Lullaby's true form…" Daniel said in shock.

"Yeah, a demon of Zeref's own making." Gabriel said.

"Who's Zeref?" Lucy asked.

"He's the most evilest wizard ever known. He was very powerful in his day, but never in my life, I would see his dark magic pop out again." Bob explained.

"Now then, which soul shall I feast on first? Oh never mind...I shall devour you all in just one bite." Lullaby spoke, smirking evilly.

Gabriel smirked back. "Hey, wizards! You all got enough magic juice left in your tanks?"

"Are you kiddin? I never run on empty!" Natsu said.

"Always have spare to take out scum like him!" Daniel smirked.

Lullaby's eyes glowed as it unleashed a charged threatening roar.

"Ready?" Erza said drawing two swords.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu, Gray and Daniel said as they charged in.

"Requip!" Erza said switching to her silver winged armor. "The Knight!"

She lashed into Lullaby with her twin swords.

Gray slammed his own hands together and released cold air as his shirt was off. "Ice Make: Lance!" A few Ice spears shot out and thrashed Lullaby's body, as it roared in pain.

"Daniel!" Natsu said as he slammed his fists, unleashing flames.

"With you, buddy!" Daniel replied as his eyes turned green, slamming his fist and wind bursting. The two dragon Slayers charged in as their fists pushed together, and the flames and wind unleashed even greater.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Wind Dragon Iron Fist!" They shouted together as their attacks slammed Lullaby, making it crash to the ground.

All of the masters watched in awe as the assault continued.

Spike stretched his arm.

"Hey, save some of that thing for us..!" Spike said before Twilight went in front of him.

"You've caused enough trouble, let the grown-ups handle this." She spoke in a stern voice. She then joined the fray.

"Gabe, y'think you can look after the little guy?" AJ said.

"Hey, just because she acts all high and might and looks like a good mage doesn't mean I have to listen to her." Gabriel said drawing his sword and runs into the battle as well.

"Yeah, I was never one to follow rules." Spike said.

"Ah see that a lot from you. Cmon, partner!" AJ said as the two went in.

"Hey, Ugly!" Gabriel said slashing Lullaby's leg.

" **Argh! Cursed Light Sword…!** " Lullaby said as Natsu was ready to strike again.

"I'm not finished with you!" Natsu said charging in with flames behind him. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" The flames danced like wings and blasted Lullaby.

Having enough, Lullaby sucked in the life of everything and prepared to play. But just as it released the air into notes… all that was heard was off-tune.

"Huh!? It didn't work!?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Due to the amount of attacks Erza, Gray, Natsu and Daniel did to Lullaby's neck, the note was off balance, because of the holes." Happy explained.

"All that build up for this? Talk about going out with a Whimper…" Lucy said.

"Yeah, flutes are pretty dumb to begin with…" Happy said.

" **You dare mock me?!** " Lullaby roared angrily and started smashing mountains and valleys.

"If this keeps up, Lullaby will turn this place into wasteland!" Gabriel stated. Its eyes glowed for an attack… "Oh crap, Gray!"

"On it!" Gray said getting in front. "Ice make: Shield!"

He put up a shield of ice almost as fast as an instant as flames erupted.

"Hey, Natsu! Chow time!" Gabriel said as Natsu sucked them in.

"Thanks for the heads up, pal. Now I've got a Fire in my belly!" Natsu smirked.

"Requip!" Erza said changing to a black armor set with dark wings.

"Blackwing Armor! That'll give her a major boost to her attacks!" Spike said.

"And yet, it still shows her melons in a unmannered way." Gabriel said not looking at her in a perverted way.

"Oh come on, getting a look at big melons isn't all bad." Spike said grinning. "I mean, its how I charge, anyway…"

"You stuff your face on them?!" Daniel asked enraged. "You're disgusting!"

He punched spike in the face and sent him barreling all the way back to Lucy and happy.

"Aaaaah! Protect me Lucy!" Happy said pushing her into spike's face as he slammed into her...bosom.

"EEEP!" Lucy squealed, flushing madly.

It didn't last long as a green light flashed and spike popped out his face with a lard tug. He then wiped his mouth.

"Aaaah… yo, thank for the power charge, Danny!" Spike said waving with a wild grin.

"Lucy is gonna be so mad at you…" Gabriel said to Daniel.

"Hey, I didn't mean to send that perv to her! In fact, it was happy that pushed her!" Daniel countered.

"Call it pervy, but it's more or less surprising when I do THIS!" Spike said as a green circle appeared on his back and in an instant, dragon wings, large ones, appeared.

"Whoa! Those are…!" Natsu said.

"Dragon Wings. Real, actual dragon wings!" Gabriel said in awe and shock.

"Spike may have a pervy way of charging his magic, but being a Drakon makes up for it." Twilight said. "Being half dragon, Spike can summon dragon wings, and other abilities they posses."

"So uh… can you forgive me for that?" Spike said to Lucy.

"Just this once. But I have to admit its really cool seeing that." Lucy said.

" **How dare you ignore me!** " Lullaby roared and smashed more mountains and charged at the group.

"What can I say, I'm an attention hog!" Spike said blasting forth with incredible speed.

"Awesome!" Natsu said.

"Incredible speed!" Erza said in amazement.

"Wizards of Fairy Tail! It's time we finish this battle, and show Lullaby what we're made of!" Daniel announced with different elements flowing around him.

"Amen to that! Spike, give me a lift!" Gabriel said catching his hands and ascending.

Erza grazed Lullaby with one slash powerful enough to cut the demon's arm off.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted and bashed Lullaby with Ice spears again.

"Now I'll finish him…!" Natsu said firing an attack but missing and blasting an era.

"Don't think so!" Gabriel said diving in. "I'll be the one to end this thing!"

"In that case, I'll lend a hand with my Enhancement Magic!" Twilight said. "Element Enhancement: Shining Knight!" Gabriel's sword glowed more brighter, from Twilight's enchantment.

"Enhancement Magic? Nice!" Gabriel said.

"Yup, twilights a natural at that stuff! She can even use it to her advantage on herself in a fight!" Spike said.

"I'm coming for you, Ugly!" Gabriel said.

" **No… stay back!** " Lullaby shouted in fear.

"Too late for that!" Gabriel shouted as he slammed his sword deep into Lullaby's chest.

Lullaby screeched in pain, feeling the strength of his swords power.

" **N...NO! I...won't...be...defeated!** " It roared angrily and in pain, as it tried to get up, as Gabriel kept pushing deeper.

"Gabriel, outta the way!" Daniel shouted.

"Oh, crap! I can't pull my sword out!" Gabriels aid as multiple elements changed into Daniel.

"We will not let you win, Lullaby! It's time this battle ends, and for you to be sent to hell!" Daniel roared as the elements blasted around him.

The power of the element fused into his body, gaining him special white dragon armor, with different colors flowing in the streaks. His hands were covered in dragon claw armor, his behind grew an armored dragon tail and grew armored wings. He opened his eyes, as they were dragon against and flowed in the colors of the rainbow.

"Behold, The power of the Elemental Dragon Slayer!" The Dragon Slayer shouted."Dragonic Synchronize!"

"Wait no, Daniel, wait!" Gabriels shouted trying to pull his sword out.

"Twilight…!" Spike said.

"Uh, right! Please be in time…!" Twilight said as she conjured something.

"I think it's time to scram!" Natsu said.

"You're right about that, move!' Erza said as they got out of the way.

"Hey, help me you sissies!" Gabriel said before he saw Daniel glow. "Oh, hell.."

"Elemental….Dragon's….ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" The boy roared at the top of his lungs and blasted an elemental beam, with the nine elements. It crashed into Lullaby and took Gabriel with him, possibly, kicking up a ton of smoke.

"They did it! Man, they really are Fairy tail's strongest team!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Were an awesome guild, aren't we?!" Makarov smirked.

Gabriel was still alive and in the smoke. He coughed and saw AJ, Twilight and Spike run to him.

"Land sakes, you okay?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I was about to bite the dust. Thanks for the defense energy, Twilight." Gabriel thanked the mage.

"You're welcome. Though with that last attack, I don't think the others are safe because…" Twilight said looking at the huge hole.

"They went overboard!" the other masters shouted, looking at the massive crater to where the conference hall was.

"The conference hall's been destroyed!" Lucy said.

"Aye! I even see a couple mountain tops missing!" Happy added.

"Whoops…." Daniel sweatdropped.

"Oh, and one more thing…." Lucy said decking Daniel. "That was for striking that kid into my chest!"

"Owwww...come on, I said I was sorry." Daniel moaned, holding his head.

"Well, guess we'd better get going back." Gabriel said. "And I think we may know where the guild is to the info."

"Yeah, I got the full directions from Makarov on this map." Twilight said.

"When did you have time to do that?' He asked in surprise.

"Before the battle started." She explained.

"Well, let's go. Bet we'll beat em there."

Soon after, Gabriel and the group returned to the home of Fairy Tail.

"We're finally here." Gabriel said.

"Yeah. Welcome to fairy tail, partner." AJ said.

 **Next time on Fairy Tail…!**

Gabriel: A fight? And I'm in it?!

Gray: Natsu challenge Erza before we came here, and on the way back, he wanted to see for himself just how good you were.

Daniel: He's got spirit, I'll give him that. After seeing him in action, I too would like to challenge him sometime.

Lucy: Shouldn't we stop it?!

Mirajane: Nah, guild members challenge each other all the time. So who do you think will win?

Lucy: I would think Erza, but I can't underestimate Natsu or Gabriels power, y'know?

Daniel: Are you saying I'm not like them? Come on, I killed Lullaby for crying out loud.

Spike: But you made me stuff my face into her…

Daniel and Lucy: Don't even say it!


End file.
